ღThe Story of Koneko Komoriღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: Koneko Komori has been separated from her sister Yui Komori when their father moved to Europe for work, now she's living in a posh mansion with a handsome guy named Richter Sakamaki but he is not what he seems, in fact he's a vampire and he becomes a little to close for Koneko's liking. How will Koneko deal blood sucking and pain? Read and find out! Richter/OC (one-sided)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a story about my OC Koneko Komori and I hope you enjoy~**

**Chapter 1**

Koneko signed as she layed her body back of the seat in the limousine, her father had to work in Europe and he couldn't take her or her sister Yui Komori, she didn't mind that but the worst thing was that her and Yui were separated. Koneko didn't like this but she should of known her father would do something like this, after all she was bisexual and he had a fear that she would do something to Yui, this made her angey. Of course she wouldn't do anything like that to Yui, they were sisters for crying out loud! But their father wouldn't except that excuse...she really hated that man for the things he's done.

A few hours later the car came to a stop which woke Koneko up, she noticed that the car had stopped moving

_Finally! How far away was this place, I was so bored! _

The car door opened by the driver, Koneko thanked the man as she walked out of the car and the door shut behind her back, she thanked the man again as he carried her bags out of the boot and he was highly surprised when Koneko tipped him a 20

"Oh, p-please Miss, there's no need" said the man, Koneko smiled at him

"But I insisted, you were driving for hours and you helped me with my bags" she said, she then put the money into his hands gently

"Thank you Miss!" he said with a smile he then went back into the drivers seat and drove away, Koneko waved goodbye until she couldn't see the car anymore, she then looked at the house she was going to stay and her eyes widened

"A house he said? More like a fricking mansion!" Koneko said in surprise it was huge! It even had a huge front garden with stone statues, fountains and beautiful colored roses. Koneko walked through the gate while carrying a bag and holding a suitcase which dragged across the ground when she walked, she made it to the front door and knocked three times. The door opened with a handsome man with black hair and eyes, he was a wearing a clean black suit which Koneko thought was very expensive, the man looked at her with a gentle face

"Ah you must be Koneko Komori" he said in a polite tone, Koneko nodded

"Er yes sir" said said

"Please come in Madam" he said, the man then moved to the side of the door so that Koneko could enter the house, she did as she was told and walked in with her luggage

"The Master will be happy to know that you here" said the man

"Master?" ask asked him, the man nodded

"Yes, you will be meeting the Master soon but for now please leave your luggage there and follow me" he said, Koneko again did as she was told, she left the luggage near the front door and followed the man into the most biggest living room she'd ever seen and not to mention the most beautiful as well.

"Wow, it' so pretty" said Koneko with a smile

"Why thank you Miss, I spend everyday making sure that all the rooms are spot-less for our Master's guests" the man said with a smile "Please have a seat while I make us some tea" he said as he walked out of the room, Koneko was guessing that he was going to the kitchen. Koneko sat on on of the long white sofa's, it was soft she could easily fall asleep from laying down on it but she thought at this point that it would be rude, she instead examined the room, there was a crystal chandelier, the walls were a creamy colour, there were amazing paintings on each wall as well and black silk curtains, Koneko had a feeling that this person was very rich and very posh.

The man came back in the living room with a tray in his hands, the tray had a tea pot, a bowl of sugar cubes, a small jar of milk and three cups. He set the tray on the table and maked Koneko's tea

"How many sugars Madam?" he asked kindly

"Two please" she said with a smile, he then put two sugar cubes in her tear and used a spoon to stir them around making them melt, he then handed the cup to Koneko

"Thank you" she said as she took a sip, she then pulled back with a smile

"Hmm delicious" she said as she took another sip

"Why thank you Madam" the man said with a smile

"Oh I forgot to ask, what is tour name?" she asked

"Tadao Madam" replied the man

"Tadao meaning 'loyal' and 'faithful man' which I beleive you are" Koneko said kindly with a smile

"You flatter me Madam" said the man with a smile "And you name mean 'kitty cat' or 'cat"

"It does? Wow no wonder nearly everyone calls me 'kitty cat' said Koneko, the man chuckled

"So you knew what my name meant but not your own?" asked the man, Koneko nodded her head and she had a small tint of pink on her cheeks from embarrassment

"Well I didn't really care about what my name meant" said Koneko "I had so much stuff going on in my life I didn't have time to know my name meaning"

"Of course Madam, was this 'stuff' school?" asked the man

"Yes, I work hard to do all my work so that I can be successful in the future when I leave school" Koneko said, she then took another sip of her tea

"That is the right way to go Madam, if you keep working hard that you'll be guaranteed to be successful in the future" said the man

"Yes, thank you Tadao-san" Koneko said "By the way...do you know when the 'Master' will be here?" she ask

"Right now" said a new mysterious voice, Koneko turned her head to the direction of the voice, it belonged to a man who had dark greenish hair which ended at his shoulders, he had dark red eyes and an earing on his left ear. He was dressed in a black outfit with black ropes, he wore it with black boots and gloves. Koenko thought this man was the most beautiful and handsome man she has ever seen, as he stood in front of her she blushed

"Er my name is Koneko Komori sir" she said and she bowed to him

"Please there is no need to bow" said the man, Koneko then stood up straight

"My my, I never thought our young guest would be such a beautiful lady" said the man, Koneko blushed when he said these words, he then held one of her hands and kissed it which made her blush more, he then stood straight as well and looked at her

"My name is Richter, Richter Sakamaki"

**And that's it for this chapter! So Koneko is living with the one and only Richter Sakamaki, she'll meet the Sakamaki's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay later in this story but I hope you like it for now~**

**Please review and tell me what you honestly think, it helps me out a lot ^~^**

**See you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**_"My name is Richter, Richter Sakamaki"_

**Chapter 2**

_Richter Sakamaki?_ This was the name that was going through Koneko's head, the name sounded familiar but she doesn't know why, she was thinking of the name for seconds until it finally clicked

"Sakamaki? Does this mean that your related to Togo Sakamaki?" asked Koneko, Richter nodded

"Yea, he is my brother" he said "Though I'm not surprised you've heard of him"

"I don't think anyone hasn't heard of him" said Koneko Richter again nodded

"Please sit" he said, Koneko did and Richter sat next to her "That will be all Tadao" said Richter, the man bowed and walked away "How was your journey Miss Komori?" he asked

"It was long but I manged" answered Koneko

"Yes I apologize for my home to be so far away from yours" said Richter

"Oh there's no need, it's not your fault that my home is far from yours" Koneko said with a smile

"You are too kind Miss Komori" Richter said with a smile, Koneko blushed

"Please call me Koneko or anything except 'Miss Komori' I feel posh if you say that" said Koneko

"Very well, from now on I will call you _dear_" said Richter and again Koneko blushed, he called her dear, she excepted him to just call her by her name but dear? Koneko then took a sip of her tea

"It seems that your enjoying that drink" said Richter with a secret thought (I think we all know what that thought is)

"Oh, yes it's very delicious, you like to try some?" she asked as she held the cup in her hands near Richter

"Maybe later" said Richter he then grabbed the cup out of Koneko's hands gently and put it on the table "I know something even more delicious"

"Really?" asked Koneko, Richter smirked, Koneko had a feeling that his smirk was bad

"Yes, right here" he said, he then quickly pinned down Koneko on the coach making her squeal in surprise, he grabbed her arms and put them above her head

"Nani? What are you doing!" she shouted at him, he lowered his head and licked the skin of her neck, Koneko bit her lips, what was this man going to do to her?

"You taste sweet. Are we ready _dear_?" he said, seconds later Koneko felt pain in her neck, making her scream. She heard sucking noises and was confused, she tried to figure out what he was doing but the pain interrupted her thoughts. Richter then retreated from her neck and looked at her, Koneko's eyes widened as she saw red dripping of his lips

"Your blood so sweet" he commented, Koneko kept staring at him like he was a monster _Blood? Wait!..Is that my blood on his lip? No way! If that's true then that must mean..._ Koneko eyes widened as she realized just what this man was

"Y-your a v-vampire?" she asked shockingly, Richter smirked

"You catch on quick dear" he said Koneko then struggled to get her arms released, she was successful and she pushed Richter off her, she then got off from the sofa and pulled out her rosary she had in her back pocket

"Stay back!" she shouted as she held it close to her, Richter then chuckled

"Do you honestly think that man created from humans imagination would stop me?" he asked jokingly, Koneko stared at him, she needed to get away from him in case he sucks her blood again, she turned to run but she slipped and fell, she sat up on her knee and she felt pain in her knee, she looked at it and gasped. She cut it, she then heard footsteps, she turned to Richter who was now stood up and his dark red eyes glowed with hunger. Koneko quickly got up and ran out of the living room, leaving Richter alone.

"It seems that Madam is frightened" said Tadao as he entered the living room "I think Master that she is trying to escape", Richter smirked

"She can never escape this house, she's mine" he said and he then vanished into thin air, finding his prey.

Koneko ran for the front door, it was her first option to get out of this house that belonged to the blood sucking monster, as she reached the door she tried to open it by the door handle but it was locked, she then started to band hard on the door, hoping to make a big enough crack that she can break more with her hands to escape.

_Come one! Please open, crack anything!  
_

Koneko then jumped when a hand slammed again the door, she turned around so that her back was on the door and she came face to face with Richter, she was scared and he was smirking

"Why are you running? You can escape me, you are mine now and forever" he said, he then placed his other hands on the door sealed Koneko in "Now...let me taste you again" he leaned closer to Koneko

"No!" she shouted as she pushed Richter off her, she ran in another direction to get away from the man who was left laughing by himself. Koneko ran up the stairs and into a room, she locked the door hoping it would have some effect to stop the monster from sucking her blood again, she turned around and looked around the room, it looked like it hadn't been touched for years. There were cobwebs in every corner and there was a lot of dust on the wardrobe and tables. Koneko looked at the jewelry that was on the table near a window, they were all beautiful even covered in dust, Koneko picked up one of them. It was a silver diamond encrusted bracelet, it glittered in the moonlight.

"How did you get in here?" asked a voice Koneko feared, she turned to the door and saw Richter standing there with a smirk "I thought I told you, you can escape me, you are my prey" he said

"I'm nobody's prey!" Koneko shouted at him, he then glared at her, Koneko then found her self pinned to the floor, the bracelet fell out of her hands, Richter looked down at her with a grin

"_You_ are _my_ prey" he said, he then showed her his fangs which made Koneko's eyes widen in fear

"Are you ready?" he asked with a grin as he went closer to her neck

_Please God!_

**Here's the second chapter and yes I know it's short but I didn't have much planned for this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update ASAP. I have so many stories to update on here and Wattpad, if you want to read my stories in Wattpad my name is Sakamakichan~**

**Please review and tell me what you think ^~^**

**See you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously: **_"Are you ready?" he asked with a grin as he went closer to her neck_

_Please God!_

**Chapter 3**

Koneko opened her eyes slowly, she sat up and noticed that she was in a bed, a big one. She looked around and noticed that she was in a room fit for a female well for those who like pink and Koneko wasn't that female, she guessed that this was her room while she was staying her. She then remembered what happened yesterday and quickly put her hands on her neck, she signed in relive as she couldn't feel and bite marks. Koneko looked at her hands on her lap, she truly wished that Yui was alright and not in the situation she was in (boy was she wrong) then a thought came into her head wish she never wanted to hear.

_Please come home soon father_

Koneko shut her eyes tight with tears threatening to fall then a knock came on her door (wow that rhymed)

"Madam may I enter?" asked Tadao behind the door, a small smile came on Koneko's lips

"Yes" she replied, the door then opened and Tadao, he shut the door behind him and set a tray on Koneko's desk

"Your breakfast Madam" he said , he then brought a cup of to and held it in front of Koneko, she took it gently

"Thank you" she said and she took a sip, she then looked at Tadao with a smile "This is very delicious Tadao-san, what kind of tea is it?"

"My own creation Madam" he answered, Koneko was surprised, he maked this amazing tea!

"Wow really? You could open open you own tea shop Tadao-san, you'll be famous for your delicious hand-made tea" commented Koneko, a small blush formed on Tadao's face and he smiled

"Why thank you Madam, I never thought of that idea" he said

"And I be your most famous customer, I come everyday" she said, she then giggled

"You flatter me Madam" he said with a hand on his chest "Oh and Madam you should get ready to go to school"

"School?" she asked she then looked at the clock on her bedside

8:00am?!

"Oh my gosh you right!" she said and she quickly got out from her bed

"You have 1 hour to get ready Madam, you uniform is hanging on your wardrobe door" said Tadao, he then bowed and walked out of her room. Koneko ate her breakfast and drank her tea. She got into her school uniform, it was a long sleeved white school shirt with a red bow under the collar with a black waist coat, she wore a shirt that was just above her knees and black knee length stockings, she then wore black ankle boots and she then wore a black blazer. Koneko walked into the bathroom that was joined to her bedroom, she did her teeth and brushed her hair, when she was done she felt two arms wrapped around her body, she looked at the mirror to find...

Richter Sakamaki

Koneko's eyes widened as she saw Richter smirk

"Why don't you look lovely dear" he said, he then moved her hair away from her neck "And you smell divine" he then licked her neck making Koneko squirm and struggle to get out of his grasp "stop moving, it will hurt more if you struggle" he said in a serious voice, Koneko stopped, she didn't want to get hurt any further, seeing her stop maked Richter grin, he then entered his fangs into her skin. Koneko gritted her tear, trying not to make any noise that sound like pain, he sucked her blood for a good 30 seconds before he finished.

"Your blood is so sweet, I can't get enough" he said as he bit into her skin again, Koneko felt herself getting dizzy and before she knew it, his fangs were gone from her skin "I save you for later, don't want to deal with you fainting on your first day of your new school" he said, he then handed a box of cranberry juice, she looked at him confused "This will help strengthen your blood" he said he then leaned close to her ear "Remember that you are my prey, you must not tell this about anyone, if you do...they'll get ridden of" he whispered and then vanished, leaving Koneko alone in her bathroom.

Koneko signed, she really has to live like this? A vampires prey? Koneko knew that she had to escape without Richter noticing but that's going to be tough, he was a vampire after all. Koneko decided to only put half of her hair up today, she hated to keep it down and she definitely couldn't tie all of it up otherwise someone will see the bite mark. Koneko tied half of her up with a bobble and then a red ribbon on top of the bobble to make it look nice, she then walked out of her bathroom and bedroom, she went into the living were she met Tadao's again.

"The limousine is waiting for you Madam" he said as he opened the front door, Koneko then walked out of the house and into the limousine that took her to her new school, after a 5 minute drive the car stopped and Koneko got out and then the limousine drove away, Koneko looked at the school, it was huge! It had flower bed and small fountains in each of them, she was stunned by the beauty of the flowers that she didn't notice a girl calling her name. Koneko quickly came out of her thought and smiled at the girl

"Oh, sorry" she said, the girl in front of her just smiled

"It's ok, most new students are like that by the way I'm Aika Kawa" the girl said, she had long pink hair which she tied up in a plat and brought it to her side so that it was laying on her left shoulder and blue eyes, she was wearing the same uniform as Koneko had but she was a bit smaller, Koneko thought she looked cute.

"I'm Koneko Komori, nice to meet you" said Koneko she put her hand out for Aika to shake but she didn't instead she hugged Koneko, Koneko was taken back by this but she smiled, the girl then let go of Koneko and smiled at her

"I already know your name and there's no need for hand shakes, I love giving people hugs!" the girl said happily and giggled, Koneko giggled as well

"Come on I'll show you around and I'll introduce you to my friends" Aika said, she then grabbed Koneko's hand and showed her around the school, it was amazing. They had many rooms for many subject even drawing and music, Koneko knows that she'll enjoy coming to school then staying at home. Aika then led Koneko to her first lesson, Aika had the same lessons as Koneko so she was relived that she knew someone. As they entered the classroom, Aika dragged Koneko to a group of girls.

"Guys meet my new friend Koneko Komori" she said happily the girls then looked at Koneko with smiled

"Hi! My name is Sakura Tani, I hope we can be best friends" said a brown haired girl with hazel eyes as she shook Koneko's hands, Koneko smiled and shook her hands

"I hope so too" she said, Sakura then hugged her

"She's so kawaii~" said Sakura, she then let go of Koneko

"Ah Sakura-chan you shouldn't hug her, you could of scared her" said a a girl dark blue hair that was tied into a back plat and brown eyes, she then looked at Koneko and smiled, she also shook Koneko's hand

"My name is Attakai Suzushi, pleased to meet you" she said kindly, Koneko smiled at her

"Pleased to meet you too" she said, they then let go of each others hands

"You must be a new student" said Attakai, Koneko nodded

"Well don't worry we'll be your friends from now!" said Aika

"Hai!" said Koneko with a bright smile, the teacher came in

"Everyone sit down" she said, the lesson then began, it was history and to be honest it was kinda boring but Koneko managed to stay awake, before she knew it school was over, Koneko said goodbye to her knew friends and got in the limousine, her smile then went, _home_. Her new home where there lived a vampire who sucked her blood everyday. The limousine stopped outside of the house, Koneko got out and thanked the driver, she then walked inside the house and was immediately greeted by Tadao.

"Welcome home Madam" he said, Koneko nodded at him

"Thank you Tadao-san, if it's okay I'll be up in my room" said Koneko and Tadao nodded

"Of course Madam, I assume everything was good on your first day of school" he said

"Yeah and I made new friends" she said with a smile, Tadao could hear the happiness in her voice, for some reason it made him happy

"That's good Madam" he said, Koneko nodded and then walked into her room, she took off her blazer and tie, she unbuttoned half of her shirt before she heard a voice

"Well this is quite a show" said Richter, Koneko spun in his direction in surprise, she quickly covered up her breasts with her hands, this action made him smirk "Oh no please continue, I'm enjoying myself"

"N-no! Please get out while I'm changing" she said, Richter got up and walked close to her, Koneko then found herself lying on her bed with Richter on top of her, she blushed at the position they were in and she struggled to get him off her

"Please get off me" she said, Richter grinned at her

"But I don't want to, I want your blood" he said, he then used removed Koneko's hands from her breasts and then injected his fangs into the top of her breast, Koneko groaned in pain, she then put her hands on Richter's shoulders and gripped them hard

"P-please s-stop" she said, a minute later he detached his fangs from her

"You better be prepared my dear because this is just the beginning, there's plenty more to come" he said Koneko's eyes widen in fear he chuckled as he saw this

"You'll forever be mine" he said in a whisper, he then leaned his mouth to Koneko's ear

"And I'll never let you go" he then bit her ear which made Koneko let out small screams and small tears rolled down her cheeks

_I need to escape from here! From this man! This monster!_

**Third**** chapter YAY! I have so much fun writing this this and I hope you enjoy this story this far~**

**See you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to ****yuzukikuran476**** for the amazing reviews~**

**Previously: **_"You'll forever be mine" he said in a whisper, he then leaned his mouth to Koneko's ear_

_"And I'll never let you go" he then bit her ear which made Koneko let out small screams and small tears rolled down her cheeks_

_I need to escape from here! From this man! This monster!_

**Chapter 4**

Koneko walked through the mansion halls, she needed something to do now that it was the weekend and Richter hasn't bothered her which she found suspicious. Koneko walked to a door which has a label saying _Libary_ on it, a smile lifted on Koneko's face as she finally found something interesting, she entered the room and shut the door behind her and then she searched for a book to read. Koneko looked for 5 minutes until she found a book that was good for her to read, she sat on a thin bed near the window (I have no idea what they're called) and stared to read, the story was about a young girl who fell into a deep sleep with all kinds of horror, in Koneko's opinion it was really interesting.

After a few hours Koneko finished the book and she felt hungry, she placed the book back on it's shelf and walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge and pulled out some ingredients to make Onigiri ( balls of rice with a filling in the middle), it took her near 5 minutes to make 5 onigiri's. Koneko put them on a plate and sat on the dinner table and started to eat them, after she did eat all of them she washed and dried her plate and out it away long with the ingredients she used, she was about to go to her room then Tadao walked in surprised.

"Madam what are you doing in the kitchen" he asked

"Oh I was hungry so I made some food" she replied

"Oh please Madam you should ask me to make food for you if you are hungry" said Tadao, Koneko shook her head

"Please Tadao you don't have to do things for me" she said with a small smile

"But it is my job Madam" Tadao said "I am a butler after all"

"I know that but I like to do things on my own, I don't like people to do things for me, it maked me think that I'm a burden if people want to do things for me" Koneko said with a tint of pink on her cheeks

"Trust me Madam no one will think of you as a burden" said Tadao

"Thank you Tadao-san" Koneko said, Tadao nodded and Koneko walked to her room to get a change of clothes and she put her change of clothes on a chair nearby and then into the bathroom, she filled up the bath with warm water and put on a bikini in case Richter would show up, she then went in the bath and signed at the warmth. Koneko layed her head back and thought about her sister Yui, she hoped that Yui was alright and not stuck in the same situation she was in (Yui wasn't exactly in the same situation Koneko was in, Yui have 6 SEXY vampires while Koneko had 1), if she found out that Yui was living with a vampire as well she would never forgive herself for letting her sister stay with a blood sucking monster.

Then an idea came into Koneko's head, she could find out where Yui is an escape to find her, tonight would be a good night to get some information since Richter hasn't bothered her and she could do some research at school as well, she just didn't have to let Richter catch onto her. Koneko was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the water temperature drop, once she did she got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her and then let the water out. Koneko then changed her clothes with the ones she brought into the bathroom and then went into the bedroom, she put her old clothes into a laundry basket in her room near her desk.

Koneko then sat on her desk and did her homework that she got yesterday, it was for history which was a bit boring but she had to go through with it to get good grades and she couldn't risk for them to go down, especially now that she lives with a vampire that sucks her blood nearly everyday. After Koneko did her homework she brushed her teeth in the bathroom, when she walked out she saw Richter laying on her bed but that wasn't the big problem here

He was shirtless

A blush formed of Koneko's cheeks when she saw his bare chest, she could easily see a six pack

"W-what are you doing in here!?" Koneko stuttered, Richter smirked at her

"Nani? I something wrong dear?" Richter asked innocently, Koneko knew that he was putting that voice on

"Yes there is, you r shirtless!" Koneko said loudly at him

"So? Does it please you" he said with a perverted smirk

"N-no of course not!" Koneko said

"That blush and your heart beating fat tells me differently" Richter said, Koneko was took back by surprise, he can hear the rate of her heartbeat?

"My dear why don't you join me" Richter said as he patted a seat next to him

"Of course not!" Koneko said, she wasn't going near him shirtless wait...she didn't want to go near him anyway because he's a vampire! Richter then glared at her which maked her scared

"My dear if you do not do as I say then you'll have to be punished" he said, Koneko gasped in shock "So I'll ask again, why don't you join me mt dear" seeing as she has no choice Koneko did as he told and sat near him on the bed, not **next **to him, Richter chuckled "There's no need to be shy my dear, I won't bite..._yet_" he said and he pulled Koneko to his body which made her scream in surprise. Koneko blushed formed bigger, she was pulled close to Richter's bare chest and his arms were around her, her arms were on his chest and she noticed something.

His skin was cold

Richter's skin made Koneko shiver, she also noticed that she couldn't hear a heartbeat coming from his body

_Is this what a vampire has? No skin heat and no heartbeat? _Koneko thought

Koneko then felt a hand in her hair, it turned out that Richter was stroking her hair

"Your hair is nice and soft" he said, he then put his nose on her hair hair and smelled it "Hmm~ and it smells good too" he said, it was like this for a few minutes until Richter felt Koneko became light, he looked down at her to see her eyes closed and her breathing was soft "Good grief you fell asleep" he said. Richter looked at her sleeping face and couldn't help but notice that she looked beautiful and peaceful, Richter lightly shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, he then kissed Koneko;s forehead

"Sleep tight my dear" and he fell asleep at Koneko's side, enjoying the warmth of her body next to his

**Okay another chapter and a caring Richter...I tried to do a sweet Richter and this was the outcome damn it'd bad! Anyway a bad Richter coming soon (probably in like 2 or 3 more chapters and this will be a VERY BAD Richter) so keep reading~**

**See you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously: **_"Your hair is nice and soft" he said, he then put his nose on her hair hair and smelled it "Hmm~ and it smells good too" he said, it was like this for a few minutes until Richter felt Koneko became light, he looked down at her to see her eyes closed and her breathing was soft "Good grief you fell asleep" he said. Richter looked at her sleeping face and couldn't help but notice that she looked beautiful and peaceful, Richter lightly shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, he then kissed Koneko's forehead_

_"Sleep tight my dear" and he fell asleep at Koneko's side, enjoying the warmth of her body next to his_

**Chapter 5**

Koneko shifted slowly as she opened her eyes, she was in a tight grasp and she didn't know why. Koneko's eyes were fully open when she saw a bare chest in front of her face, she looked up to see Richter's sleeping face and blushed, they fell asleep besides each other in her bed. Koneko shifted gently to get out of his embrace

"What are you doing?" Koneko slightly jumped and looked up to see Richter awake and his tired eyes were on her

"Er...I was going to take a bath" Koneko said, she didn't miss the smirk that was on his face and she had a pretty good idea what he was thinking

"A bath eh? I might join you" he said, Koneko blushed

"N-no thank you" she stuttered "I'm fine taking a bath by myself"

"Oh? Really? then I guess I can't join" Richter said, he released Koneko from his hold and layed on his back with his hands behind his head "I'll just wait here". Koneko then went into the bathroom with a spare change of clothes and a towel, she layed in the bathtub thinking how she'll escape without Richter noticing, today was a school day so she can get information on Yui's location and can think of a way to get there, she just hopes that her sister is alright.

After a bath Koneko dried herself and put on her change on clothes, it was a long purple jumper which she wore black leggings with and purple flats with a black bow, she walked out of the bathroom to find Richter still on her bed, Koneko signed, she needed him to get out because she had to get change for school.

"Richter-kun please may you leave my room, I need to get changed for school" Koneko said, again she saw the perverted smirk, to be honest she wanted to smack it off his face but knowing that he'll punish her for it she decided against it.

"I'll help you" Richter said as he put her uniform on her bed

"O-oh no really please I don't need any help" said Koneko with pink cheeks, Richter then pulled her to him

"I let you have your bath alone so I should be able to help you change" he said in a serious voice, his eyes glared at her, without Koneko's response her ripped her of her clothes leaving her in her black lace under. Koneko blushed and tried to cover herself up with her hands but Richter grabbed hold of her hands and chuckled

"Black lace? My my I never knew that you would wear this sort of underwear, to be honest" Richter then whispered in her ear "It kinds turns me on" he said, he licked her ear making her turn her head to the other side with a surprise noise and a blush. Richter then put on her white shirt but he did something that took Koneko by surprise, he sucked on her skin but with no fangs, he then lifted his head up and looked proud of his work.

"Nani? What did you do?" asked Koneko

"I gave you a hickey" Richter responded, Koneko eyes widened

"NANI!" Koneko shouted, she looked down and saw a hickey right above her breast, she blushed "Why did you do that?" she asked

"To mark my prey, I'll put marks all over your body to make all the other men scare off" Richter said in a serious voice, he then placed numerous hickeys all over Koneko's chest and neck, Koneko ended up falling on the bed with Richter at her legs. Richter kissed her legs then gave them hickeys. All this time Koneko blushed and held a hand on her mouth to stop moans coming out, if Richter heard them then he'll do it more.

After what seemed a lifetime to Koneko Richter finally stopped, he then crawled on top of Koneko's body and did something very shocking

He kissed her on her lips

Koneko's eyes widened, sure this wasn't her first kiss but this still shocked her, a vampire was kissing her. Richter then drew back and bit into her neck sucking her blood, Koneko's eyes shut tight ans she gripped Richter's sleeves hard, after a minutes he let go of her skin.

"Get ready for school, the limousine will be here in 30 minutes" and he then vanished. Koneko felt her eyes water but she wouldn't allow them to fall, she refused, she had to stay strong for herself and Yui. Koneko got up from her bed and changed into her school clothes, she was relived when they covered up nearly all her hickeys, she went into the bathroom to brush her hair, she had it in the style when she went to school, half up and half down, Koneko then used make-up to cover up her hickey's. Koneko hated make-up and didn't understand why women/girls use them, every women/girl is beautiful so why did they wear make-up. Koneko only had make-up around her because if everyone knew that she never wore make-up, they would assume that she had face surgery to make her face young and beautiful. This made Koneko chuckle, just how stupid were some girls, to believe in stuff like that.

After Koneko was done she had some toast and she grabbed her school bag and then went in the limousine. Koneko was happy to be out of the house, she never thought that she would be so happy to go to school. The limousine stopped outside of the school and Koneko got out and then the limousine drove away.

"Koneko-chan!" shouted a girl voice, two arms wrapped around Koneko as a girl gave her a warm hug from behind, Koneko turned her head to her side to see Aika happily smiling, Aika let go of Koneko and Koneko turned to her and smiled

"Aika-chan you gave me a little scare there" said Koneko

"Sorry~ I was just happy yo see you" Aika said, Koneko ruffled her which took her by surprise

"Your so cute Aika-chan~" Koneko said, she then pulled her hand away to see a blushing Aika

"I-I'm not cute" she said with a pout, Koneko smiled and soon the other girls came as well

"Koneko-chan~" said Sakura as she tightly hugged Koneko to which Koneko returned

"Sakura-chan, how are you?" Koneko asked as they let go of each other

"I'm good, how about you?" Sakura asked with a smile

"I'm good" Koneko responded, Attakai then came and smiled at Koneko

"It's good to see you again" she said, they both shook hands

_Attakai-chan is very polite_

"Oh come on Attakai-chan hug her" said Sakura, Attakai then blushed

"I-I don't think-"

"Hug her! Hug her Hug Koneko-chan~" Aika interrupted Attakai signed but she was then embraced by Koneko, Attakai looked at Koneko in surprise who smiled at Attakai and then giggled

"Come on Attakai-chan, hug~" said Koneko in a happy voice, Attakai shyly put her arms around Koneko, after a minute they both let go. The school bell then rang

"Come on, lesson time" Attakai said, the girls had their arms around each other's shoulders as they walked to lesson, Koneko was happy.

Until she went back home.

**Here's chapter 5~ I hope you like it!**

**See you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously: **_"Come on, lesson time" Attakai said, the girls had their arms around each other's shoulders as they walked to lesson, Koneko was happy._

_Until she went back home._

**Chapter 6**

Koneko sat in the library on a computer, she sat on the one that was nearly backed up against the wall so that no one will see what she's doing. The reason she was doing this is because she wants to find her twin sister Yui Komori, she needed to find her and get away from Richter, if Yui was living with a vampire then she would escape with her as well. Koneko typed 'Yui Komori' on the Google (yes Google!) and only found a few pictures which was from a year ago, she kept searching and found nothing and got frustrated

_Argggggggh! Why won't anything come up?!_

Koneko placed her hands on her forehead and signed, she needed to calm down, she took a few deep breaths and managed to calm down. Koneko then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Attakai, she looked at Koneko with worry

"Are you okay Koneko-san?" Attakai asked, Koneko took her hands away from her forehead and set them on the desk

"Yes Attakai-chan, I'm just...angry" Koneko answered, Attakai raised an eyebrow

"Angry? Why?" asked Attakai, Koneko was silent for a moment before answering

"I...can't find someone" Koneko said, Attakai was about to say something but Koneko smiled at her "Don't worry, I'll find her"

"Her?"

"My sister" said Koneko

"Your sister? And you want to find her...does that mean that she's not living you" said Attakai, Koneko nodded "And you have no idea where she is?", Koneko nodded again "I can help you". Koneko head shot up at Attakai in shock

"You can?" Koneko said, Attakai could sense happiness in Koneko's voice which she was happy with, Attakai nodded her head

"Yes, my brother is an amazing tracker, all you have to do is tell him the name of your sister and he'll trace her right away, I'll call him if you want! said Attakai, Koneko sprung up from her seat and put her hands on Attakai

"Can you really do that? Really?" Koneko asked and again Attakai

"Yes, I just need your sisters name and I'll call him" answered Attakai, Koneko nodded

"OK, her name is Yui Komori" Koneko said, Attakai smiled and then called her brother. They had to walk out of the library because it has to be quiet in there, it took 5 minutes for Attakai to call her brother and tell him about Yui, after the call ended Attakai turned to Koneko

"OK, he's started to track her now, he said that it shouldn't be long before he finds her exact location-" Attakai was cut off by two arms wrapped around her

"Thank you so much Attakai-chan!" said Koneko "How can I ever repay you", Koneko then pulled her arms away from Attakai

"You could stop flirting with girls" Attakai said, Koneko has only been in the school for a month now and she was very popular with the girls, the reason of this is because she has a 'prince' personality. Koneko compliments girls and charms them which makes the girls fall for her, why should men be the only people to compliments girls without it being weird? Girls should be able to compliment girls without it being weird. Koneko also takes them out which they call 'dates', they always had fun and Koneko would be able to spend the day with every girl so no one was left out.

"Come on Attakai-chan" whined Koneko "I'm only complimenting them and taking them out", Attakai was about to say something but the school bell rang

"Let's continue this talk later, right now we need to get to class" she said, Koneko signed but followed Attakai to their class, it was art which is something Koneko really enjoyed...and it was the last lesson of the day which Koneko hated.

An hour later the lesson finished and it was time to go home but before Koneko could enter her limousine, Attakai pulled her aside in the corridor

"My brother called back...he's found your sister" Attakai whispered, Koneko looked at Attakai in shock

"Nani?! Really? That quick?!" Koneko said in surprise, Attakai nodded with a smug look on her face

"She's living in a mansion with six brothers called the Sakamaki's and she goes to a school called Ryoutei Academy in Kaminashi" explained Attakai

"Kaminashi? That's only 2 hours from here" said Koneko

"Yes, can you afford to get there?" asked Attakai

"Oh, yes I can. Thank you so much Attaka-chani" Koneko said as she hugged her friend again and Attakai returned the hug

"Does this mean that we wont see you again?" asked Attakai, Koneko pulled back from the hug but her arms remained where they were

"Huh? What do you mean?" Koneko asked

"Well you'll go find your sister and live with her won't you? That means that we wont see you again" Attakai said with sadness in her voice, Koneko put her hand on Attakai's chin and titled her head to hers

"Attakai-chan, just because I'm going to see my sister doesn't mean that we won't see each other again, we will see each other again, I don't know how long it will take...but we definitely will because friends never forget each other and they always stick together, okay?"" said Koneko, Attakai blushed but nodded

"Good" said Koneko, she then pulled her arms away "Tell Sakura-chan and Aika-chan the same and that I'll miss them"

"I will" said Attakai, Koneko waved goodbye and went into the limousine that took her home. Koneko entered the house, greeted Tadao as she would every time she got back from school and then went to her room. Koneko threw her school bag on the floor next to her desk, she took off her blazer and bow, she then laid on the bed thinking of how she was going to escape

_Well Richter-kun goes to bed early so I guess I could sneak out late at night, I'll need to pack my things soon...or better yet I could just go without anything, if I do carry my things then they'll slow me down_

Koneko then got up from the bed and changed out of her school clothes into regular ones, she wore a off-shoulder black top with jeans and white socks, she took her homework out on the desk and did it. After a few hours of doing homework and laying about it was finally 10:00pm, meaning it was time to escape, Koneko put on her black combat boots and slowly opened her door and peeked her head out, now one was around and she got out of her room and quietly shut her door. Koneko quickly but quietly maked her way to the front door, she checked her surroundings again before openeing the door, she was about to go out but the man in front of the door maked her stop and her eyes widened in fear...

It was Richter

"Where do you think your going _dear_" he said, Koneko could see some evil glint in his eyes which scared the life out of her, Richter then grabbed her and teleported to her room

"Hmm~ you smell nice" he said, he then licked her ear earning a squeal of surprise which made him smirk, his hands then went on her shirt buttons, Koneko's eyes widened

"No!" Koneko said as she struggled to get out of his hold but it only tightened, she then heard Richter growl which scared her

"If you continue to struggle, I'll punish you...greatly" Richter said in a deadly tone which really scared Koneko, she had no choice but to let him have his _fun_. Koneko put her hands to her side which made Richter smile "Good girl"

Richter undid her buttons slowly as he licked her neck making Koneko squirm and bite her lips, as soon as all her buttons were undone, he removed the shirt and thre it on the floor, his fingers traveled along her stomach and waist and slowly went up, as soon as he reached her bra he cupped her breast

"Ah!" Koneko moaned, she then held one of her hands to her mouth

"What was that my dear? I don't think I heard that, could you say it louder" he said and he cupped her breasts again but harder

"Ah", the sound came from Koneko's mouth again but was muffled by her hand but Richter could still hear it and his smirk widened

"You seem to like this" he said

"No! Never" said Koneko, she hated being touched like this, it reminded her of **him**. One of Richter's hands went to Koneko's back and undid her bra, within seconds her bra was gone, Koneko screamed as she was pushed to the bed and had her hands tied to the bed post with Richter's rope, she looked at him in fear.

"I love that face, the one filled with fear, but I also love the ones filled with pleasure as well" Richter said, his lips then traced the outline of Koneko's breasts and then sucked on both of her nipples

"Ah~ R-Richter-kun, p-please stop!" begged Koneko, tears were falling from her eyes which were licked away from Richter's tongue, he didn't listen to her voice instead he licked down to her stomach and took her skirt off along with her stockings and shoes, he grinned at the sight of Koneko in just her panties and her hands ties up, it got him..._excited_. Richter then pulled out a knife from one of his pockets, Koneko's eyes widened

"N-nani?" Richter turned Koneko so that she was on her side, Richter went behind her and he did something that made Koneko scream

He put the knife through her sick on her back

Koneko cried put in pain as he did this harder, he moved the knife around almost around her whole back, Koneko was in absolute pain and was crying, she was then laying on her back with Richter on top of her, she saw the knife in his hands and it was covered in her blood, she watched in horror as Richter licked every piece of blood of the knife. Richter then removed her clothes and placed his cock at her entrance

"No! Please Richter-kun don't do this!" begged Koneko with fear in her voice but he didn't listen

He pushed forward, entering her

Making Koneko scream

All night long

**6th chapter~ You might hate me for this and I will understand why. Koneko almost got her chance to escape but was caught by Richter and punished badly. He will continue to be this way but maybe not this bad. But don't worry, Koneko will escape! **

**If you have any ideas then please tell me and I might put it into my story~**

**See you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously: **_"No! Please Richter-kun don't do this!" begged Koneko with fear in her voice but he didn't listen_

_He pushed forward, entering her_

_Making Koneko scream_

_All night long_

**Chapter 7**

Koneko whimpered as she moved her body gently when she woke up from her sleep, she was on a soft and comfortable surface, meaning that she was on a bed. Koneko tiredly looked around the room to find that she was in her room, she looked down at her self to find that she was still naked and was covered up by the bed cover. Koneko sat up gently and winced as she felt pain in her back, she remembered what happened last night, it made her shiver.

Tears fell down her cheeks nothing had changed since she moved away from her father, she was still abused. Koneko turned her head to the side so that she could see where she just slept on the bed, wondering in it had blood marks from her scar, she was surprised when not one bit of blood was on the bed. Koneko touched her back gently and felt something soft on her scar, she go up and stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, she turned around and saw that her scar was covered bandages, she didn't even notice then that bandage went around her upper body

_Is the scar really that big? The pain was too much to bear that I didn't pay attention to the size of it_

Koneko went to her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes to wear, she wore a baggy grey jumper with black leggings and went downstairs to the kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the fridge, she drank half the bottle until she heard footsteps. Koneko jumped in fright and looked around to see Tadao, Koneko signed in relief and relaxed.

"Did I scare you Madam?" asked Tadao

"No...I'm just jumpy that's all" answered Koneko

"I see...how is that wound on your back?" he asked, Koneko's eyes widened

"Y-you know about that" stuttered Koneko, Tadao nodded

"Yes, I was the one who treated it" said Tadao, he had a sad look on his face "I'm sorry", Koneko was takne back

"Sorry? Why are you saying that?" asked Koneko, Tadao looked away

"Because I couldn't stop him by hurting him and for that I'm sorry" Tadao then felt a hand one his left cheek, he turned and looked at Koneko.

"It's not your fault Tadao-san, it's mine for trying to escape" she said, she then hugged Tadao which he was surprised about but he returned the embrace, he felt her body begin to shake and he knew why

"It's alright to cry Madam, let it out" said Tadao and she did, Koneko cried with Tadao hugging her tightly. After a few minutes the tears stopped falling, Koneko pulled back from the hug and dried her eyes with her hands

"Thank you Tadao-san" Koneko said as she smiled, Tadao then patted her head, normally Koneko would smack peoples hands away if they patted her head (except Yui) but it felt comforting at this moment

"It's alright Madam, would you like some tea?" he asked kindly, Koneko nodded her head

"Yes please", Koneko sat at the table while Tadao made the tea, after he did he poured some in a cup and gave it to Koneko who took it kindly.

"Hmm~ you tea is so delicious" Koneko said cheerfully as she took a sip, Tadao smiled and there was a tint of pink on his cheeks

"Thank you Madam, I'm glad that you enjoy them" he said, he watched Koneko as she drank, her eyes were holding sadness and he hated it, he wanted to cheer her up.

"Let's go out today Madam" he said, Koneko looked at him

"Out? Really?!" she asked in a happy voice, she wasn't allowed to go out without Richter's permission by with Tadao's permission it should be okay. Tadao nodded

"Yes Madam, it's been a while since you went outside, fresh air would be good for you" he said. They both went in the limousine and they went into town, they looked in shops for clothes, cakes and also some silverware that Tadao was interested in and they bought some stuff. They then went into a cafe and ordered some cakes and also drinks, they sat in silence until Tadao spoke.

"Madam, may I ask why you tried to escape from Master Richter?" he asked, Koneko looked up at him from her drink

"I...I wanted to find my sister" she answered

"Sister? Madam I didn't know you had a sister" said Tadao in surprise, Koneko gave a weak smile

"I do and I'm happy that I have a sister" said Koneko " I really want to find her and make sure that she's safe, then hopefully I cant live with her...not that there's anything wrong where I live now! I just want to live with my sister"

"I admire the love you have for your sister Madam" said Tadao as he took a sip of his drink, Koneko's cheeks had a small tint of pink

"Thank you Tadao-san" said Koneko, Tadao nodded and Koneko took a sip of her tea, it wasn't as good as Tadao's but it was till good. After their little lunch Koneko and Tadao went back home, they put away the groceries and Koneko helped Tadao make dinner even he insisted that he could do it by himself Koneko wouldn't take it, Tadao actually liked it when Koneko helped because it made it easier to cook and she was a big help. Koneko set the table out and Tadao put the food onto plates and put them on the table, they heard the sound of footsteps and looked in the direction of the kitchen entrance, Koneko's eyes widened and fear filled her body.

It was Richter Sakamaki

Koneko stared at the figure with wide eyes and fright, she could feel her body shivering in fear. Tadao looked at Richter and then Koneko, he could tell that Koneko was scared and wanted to comfort her but he stopped by the sound of Richter's voice.

"That will be all Tadao" he said, Tadao hesitantly left the kitchen, but before he left he look at Koneko who gave him a small nod. Richter walked close to Koneko, she kept standing where she was, she didn't want to show weakness.

"How are you, _dear?_" he asked with a very small smirk, Koneko knew that Richter was trying to bring her down, to make her cry but she wouldn't, she needed to be strong.

"I'm fine, you?" she asked with confidence in her voice

"Oh, I'm good my dear, _very good_" Richter answered with a smirk, Koneko shuddered a bit, she really wanted to just run away from this house

From him

"That's good" said Koneko with a small smile "Oh, me and Tadao-san made dinner" she said

"Yes I can see" said Richter but something changed, his voice got deep and his eyes were darker

"Richter-kun?"

"I don't want you to say his name again"

"Who's name? You mean Tadao-san?"

"I SAID DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Richter slammed Koneko up against a wall, she whimpered as she felt his weight on her, she looked at Richter and saw that he was angry, but why?

"I-I don't understand, why don't you want me to say his name?" asked Koneko, Richter glared at her

"I don't want you to speak or look at him ever again" Richter said firmly, Koneko gasped, never speak or look at Tadao, the man that was always kind to her? But that's impossible!

"But that's impossible" she said at him

"It's not impossible" Richter said "What belongs to me shouldn't be turning their gaze to something else"

"Nani? Belong to you?" said Koneko confused

"Yes my dear, you belong to me" Richter said with a smile, Koneko looked at the evil man in front of her, she belong to him? What was he thinking! "Oh~ whats with that look my dear" said Richter and Koneko glared at him

"I belong to no one" she said but Richter couldn't hear her

"Nani? Speak up my dear I didn't hear you" he said in a teasing voice

"I belong to no one!£ she shouted at him, she then slapped his arms off her shoulders "You may be a vampire but I'm a human and we belong to no one! We have our pride! We have life! Don't think just because your inhuman that we are weak and vulnerable, we are strong! Vampires and humans are equal, the only different is, is that you don't understand our emotions! You think because we have emotions that emotions make us weak, well some do but some don't! Because I have emotions, I'm able to love my life to the fullest unlike you!" Richter stared back at Koneko shocked, humans belong to no one? they are strong?

Richter then laughed

"I've never met a girl like you my dear, I was only interested in your blood, but now..." Richter stared at Koneko with lust full eyes "I think I've changed my mind, now I definitely want to make you mine" Koneko looked at him with angry

"You can try but you'll fail" Koneko then stormed out of the kitchen leaving a smirking Richter. Koneko went to her room and flopped down onto her soft bed and signed

_I belong to him? Ha! Don't make me laugh, I belong to no one, just because I'm a human doesn't mean I don't know how to fight back!...I...I must get out of here soon, he might do awful things to me if I stay any longer...well he can bring it on! I don't care how hard he comes at me, I'm not backing down!_

Koneko then got up on her feet and changed into her nightie, she then looked ta her clock

20:00

_8 huh_

Koneko went to her desk and pulled out a pencil, rubber and paper, she then began to draw. Koneko drew a rose with a rosary around it, if she had colours she would colour the drawing but sadly she didn't, she mentally kept that on her list to buy. After 2 hours of drawing Koneko decided to go to bed, she had to go to school tomorrow and she has to act like nothing has happened, she'll get Attakai to see if she can help her get to Yui, she then went against that idea, she doesn't want to get her friends involved.

Koneko closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, wondering what will happen tomorrow.

**OMG I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I got busy with school work (and also tumblr, hehe) I had two Maths exams and one english exam on Tuesday and Wednesday (I've finally been moved up in my English class and I've moved up in my R.E class YAY!) Anyway I hope I can update more soon but until then have a happy week~**

**See you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously: **_Koneko closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, wondering what will happen tomorrow._

**Chapter 8**

Koneko looked out the window as the limo was driving, she was thankful that she had school today so that she doesn't have to deal with Richter. After yesterday Koneko felt more confident, since then she has been able to avoid Richter when he wanted to suck her blood. This morning Koneko quickly got dressed and had her breakfest early and then went to school, she figured Richter would be mad at her for leaving early, this thought brought a smirk to her lips. Light then blinded Koneko's eyes, she put her arm to cover her eyes, the sun was out. Koneko looked at the sun, it was so warm and beautiful.

_Is this a sign to say that something good will happen today?_

The limo then stopped signaling that they were outside of the school, Koneko got out of the limo and went into the main school building she then walked down a corridor and looked in one of the class windows to find Attakai sitting in a classroom writing in her notebook but something was off, Koneko noticed the sadness in her eyes. Koneko opened the door and shut it quietly, Attakai was engrossed in her book which gave Koneko the advantage, suddenly Koneko wrapped her arms around Attakai's body which immediately stiffened.

"What's with the sad face Attakai#chan~" Koneko said in a playful voice, Attakai turned her head to Yui with a shocked look on her face

"Koneko?" she said in surprise

"Who else had blue hair in this school? Of course it's me!" Koneko said with a smile, Attakai then hugged Koneko tightly with her head on Koneko's shoulder

"I-i thought you'd go away?" she asked confused

"He, well change of plans" Koneko said, Attakai then looked at Koneko

"But, but you wanted to see your sister"

"Yeah...well my sister is strong and she's old enough to look after herself, besides I don't want to interfere with her school life" Koneko said with a fake smile, Attakai narrowed her eyes Koneko, something was wrong with Koneko but what? Attakai then hugged Koneko tighter which let Koneko let out a small hiss which Attakai had taken back in surprise

"Koneko-san what's wrong?" asked Attakai

"Huh? On nothing, I slept weird last night and now my back hurts a little. It's okay, nothing serious" Koneko replied, Attakai then dragged Koneko to the girls bathroom, thankfully no one was in. Once they ere in the bathroom Attakai let go of Koneko and looked at her with a serios look

"Koneko tell me the truth, we're alone now"

"I-"

"Don't tell me that it's nothing Koneko! Tell me the truth about that hiss you made and why your not with your sister!" Attakai demanded, Koneko looked at Attakai shocked by her loud voice, Koneko then turned her face away to avoid looking into Attakai's eyes

"W-well, things haven't been going well lately"

"What do you mean?" Koneko hesitated to answer but this was Attakai, her friend, she could telll her what's been happening ever since her father moved abroad.

"Ever since my father moved abroad, I had to live a man named Richter, he's...not what he seems, he's-"

"A vampire" Attakai cut her off, Koneko stared at Attakai in shock

"H-how do you know that?"

"Because I'm a vampire" said Attakai, Koneko still looked at Attakai in shock

"Y-you are?!" Attakai nodded

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you" Koneko nodded

"Well anyway the night that I tried to escape he caught me, he sucked my blood harder then usual and he got a knife...and...he used it to make a huge scar on my back, he also...raped me" Koneko finishes with tears going down her face, she then felt something soft against her cheek, she opened her eyes to see that Attakai was using a handkerchief to wipe her tears away

"I'm sorry, I didn't know and I pressured you into saying those things" Attakai said in a guilty voice, Koneko then smiled

"It's not your fault, you were just concerned" Attakai nodded

"Can I see the scar?" she asked, Koneko nodded, she took off her blazer and undid her shirt buttons, Koneko then removed her shirt and turned her back to Attakai to show her the scar, Koneko heard a gasp, she turned her head to the side to see Attakai with wide eyes and hands covering her mouth.

"I-I didn't thing it would be this bad?" said Attakai, Koneko then but her shirt back on and buttoned it up, she then put on her blazer

"Koneko, I'm sorry" Attakai said as she hugged her, Koneko hugged back

"Don't be, it's not your fault" Koneko then kissed Attakai's forehead making Attakai's cheeks go a light shade of pink "Come on, class is starting soon, we don't want to be late" Attakai nodded, they released their hug and then walked to first lesson together.

They walked into the classroom where Koneko was immediately hugged by Aika

"Koneko-chan, I thought I'd never see you again!" cried Aika, Koneko patted her head with a smile

"Well you thought wrong~" Koneko said playfully, Aika smiled at her and then released her, only to let Sakura hug Koneko liked Aika did but tighter

"It's true Koneko-chan, all of us were thinking it but now I've never been happy to know that I'm wrong" said Sakura, she then released Koneko from her hug and the teacher came in and started the lesson, the lesson was Science. Koneko didn't take much likely into science but she admits that some parts are cool.

Time flew for Koneko as school finished, she felt a tug on her arm which turned out to be Attakai

"Don't worry Koneko, I'll do my best for you to run away and see your sister" she said, Koneko smiled softly at Attakai

"Thanks Attakai-chan"

"Anything for a friend" Attakai said with a smile, they then walked down the school steps and something caught Attakai's eye

"Hey Koneko-san, is that Richter in front of your limousine?" asked Attakai pointing to Koneko's limo, Koneko looked at where Attakai was pointing and her eyes widened as Attakai was right, Richter was standing in front of the limousine

"I gotta go now" said Koneko, she waved bye at Attakai and then walked to Richter,

"What are you doing here?" Koneko asked with a slight glare, Richter grinned

"I thought it would be nice to pick you up my dear" he said as he opened the car door, Koneko got in the limo with Richter coming in after her and the limo drove off. There was awkward silence in the back of the limo, Koneko sat as far away from Richter as possible, who just sat in one spot, 5 minutes went with silence until Koneko spoke

"Richter-kun where are we going?" she asked, she noticed that the limo was taking longer to get home and there was no traffic, she also noticed that they were on a different route, Richter smirked

"Today we're going to town" he answered

"Town? For what?" Koneko asked

"Just to get out the house for a bit" Richter said, Koneko huffed and sat back in her seat, he was teasing her. A few minutes later the limo stopped, Richter got out of the limo and held the door open to Koneko, as Richter shut the car door the limo drove away, leaving Koneko with Richter in town. Richter then grabbed Koneko's hands and started walking, taking Koneko with him

"W-what! Richter-kun where are we going?" Koneko asked, Richter then stopped making Koneko stop as well

"Here" he said, Koneko turned to her right and saw that they were standing outside of a cafe. Richter lead Koneko in and to a table near a window where they sat down.

"Why are we here?" asked Koneko

"I told you earlier my dear, to get out of the house" replied Richter, a waiter then came over and took their order, Richter ordered for him and Koneko which took her by surprise, a few minutes later two hot chocolates and a cake were placed in front of Koneko and Richter, Koneko looked at Richter confused.

"The cake's not going to eat itself my dear" said Richter with a smile as he took a sip of his hot chocolate, Koneko still looked at him confused and he signed.

"It looks like you've forgotten how to eat" he said, he picked up a fork and scooped up some chocolate cake and held the fork in front of Koneko's mouth "Say Ahh~" he teased. Koneko blushed and hesitated

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered

"You looked liked that you forgot how to eat, so I'll feed you" he said

"I know how to feed myself!" Koneko protested but Richter didn't give in, after 5 minutes Koneko had enought and did as Richter asked. Koneko leaned forward and opened her mouth letting the fork go inside her mouth and then slide out, Koneko ate the bit of chocolate cake that was in her mouth, it was delicious!

"Oishii!" (1) said Koneko and Richter chuckled which caused Koneko to blush more. After a few minuted the cake was gone along with the hot chocolates and Richter lead Koneko around town while holding her hand, they soon stopped outside a shop.

_A jewelry shop? What are we doing here?_

"Stay here" Richter said as he went into the shop, Koneko was shocked, he didn't threaten her if she tries to run away and Koneko was still confused as to why Richter went into a jewelry shop. A minute later Richter came out and Koneko stood up straight away from the wall, he didn't say anything and again took her hand as they walked, they soon ended up in a park sitting of a bench.

It was night now and the starts shined brightly

"The starts are beautiful, aren't they" said Koneko as she started at the stars with a happy smile on her face, Richter looked at her happy face and felt his cheeks burn up, he quickly turned his eyes to the ground

"Y-yeah, they are" he said Koneko looked at him weirdly, she saw his face with pink cheeks

"Richter-kun are you okay?" she asked him as she placed a hand on his cheek which made his eyes widen "Your cheeks are hot!" she said in surprise

"I-I'm fine" he said gently taking her hand off his cheek and placing it on the bench

"Are you sure?" she asked him

_Wait why I'm I asking him is he's alright? Am I...worried about him?_

"Yes, I'm fine but thank you for worrying about me" he said with a small smile as he looked at her, Koneko blushed and she felt her heart rate go fast

_Nani? Why is my heart beating fast?_

"N-no problem" Koneko said, they stayed in the park for a few hours before Richter felt weight on his shoulder, he turned his head to see that Koneko was asleep and her head and fallen onto his shoulder. Richter's cheeks turned pink again as he looked at Koneko's sleeping face, she looked so peacful and beautiful in his eyes. Richter shook the thoughts out of his head and places Koneko in his arms in bridal style and teleported to his own in Koneko's room, he gently placed her inside the bed covers, he then stoked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Koneko"

Richter then left the room, wondering whats wrong with him

**Here's chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed it and I tried to make Richter nice in this chapter :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far~**

**See you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously: **_"Good night, Koneko"_

_Richter then left the room, wondering whats wrong with him_

**Chapter 9**

Richter

Richter tossed and turned in bed, he couldn't get too sleep, every time he closed his eyes he could see Koneko. He felt his face getting hot and went to his bathroom and washed his face, he looked in the mirror thinking, it was time soon so he had to get these thoughts of Koneko out of his head and focus on his task.

He had to focus on his task...to obtain power.

Koneko

Koneko signed as she layed her head on one of the school desk's, Richter had been going out earlier then usual and more frequently and she had more time to her self until at night. Richter came every night and sucked her blood but he didn't drink much, it was little and gentle but it still made Koneko tired since he came back at midnight.

_Honestly don't vampires need to sleep as well?!_

Koneko then felt a soft hand on her head, Koneko lifted her eyes up to see Attakai, Koneko sat up and straightened her back and then looked at Attakai.

"Morning Attakai-chan" Koneko said happily, Attakai gave Koneko a small smile

"Good morning Koneko-san, you look very tired" Attakai said, Koneko let out a soft sigh

"Yeah well it gets that way when a vampire sucks your blood at midnight" said Koneko, Attakai's smile fell

"Koneko-san he isn't doing anything bad to you is he?" asked Attakai, Koneko shook her head

"No just sucking my blood, but he sucks less then usual and he's out of the house everyday" answered Koneko

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Y-yeah it is"

_It is a good thing right? Then why does my heart feel empty and hurt? I don't care about Richter-kun...do I? I must because I was worried when his cheeks were hot at the park, but I can't care for him. He's a monster, just like **him**._

"Koneko-kun~!" shouted a voice, Koneko and Attakai looked in the direction of the voice and saw a girl in the girl's school uniform, she had shoulder-length light purple hair with golden eyes, she pressed her body up to Koneko's and placed on of her hands on Koneko's cheeks

"Koneko-kun you remember me right"

"Of course I do, I can always remember those beautiful golden eyes hime" Koneko said as she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. Attakai signed, this happened everyday, girls come up to Koneko and try to flirt with her.

"Oh please Koneko-kun, call me by my name" the girl begged, Koneko put on a playful smirk

"Well of course...hime" the girl pouted

"Well if you won't say my name, can you do something bold with me, please?" the girl asked

"Of course, hime" Koneko then kissed the girl on the lips, the other students in the room where shocked but some weren't, they knew this would happen and all the males were blushing and had nose bleeds. Koneko then pulled away from the girl and they were both panting and the girl was blushing

"Koneko-kun when I meant something I didn't mean _that_ bold!" the girl said flustered, Koneko chuckled

"Don't act like you didn't like it, hime" the girl blushed more then the school bell rang, signaling it was time to go home "I'll see you tomorrow, Karin-chan" and Koneko kissed her cheek, Karin was happy that Koneko finally said her name but she knew that she would be called 'hime' tomorrow so she enjoyed it while it lasted.

Koneko and Attakai walked down the main school steps and said goodbye to each other, as Koneko sat in her limo she felt sad, Richter wasn't here to pick her up again

_Wait! Why do I feel sad that he didn't come? I should feel happy!_

Koneko left the limo and went to her room where she threw her bag on the floor and changed into a white tank-top, a light brown skirt with a brown belt, she then wore black knee-length tights and brown ankle boots, she then wore a soft white cardigan and then hung her clothes in her wardrobe. Koneko then layed in her bed, she was wondering why Richter kept going out everyday, could it be something important? Koneko didn't really but much thought to it but she came across a thought that made her heart hurt

_What if he's drinking from other girls_

Koneko's eyes widened as she felt her heart hurting by this

_Why does my heart feel hurt? And why am I worrying about him drinking from other girls?! No! I should be happy about that!_

Koneko shut her eyes and felt very tiredly, she couldn't be bothered to get into her PJ's so she just slept in the clothes she was in.

A few hours later

A sound of footsteps woke Koneko up, she tiredly sat up and rubbed her eyes and then looked at her clock

11:30

_Richter-kun comes home at 12:00 so those footsteps can't belong to home_

Koneko got out of her bed and walked out of her room, she followed the sound of the footsteps. Koneko finally met where the footsteps came from which was the kitchen, she saw a shadow of a person pouring a drink, Koneko kept silent and continued to watch the shadow. She then watched as the shadow stop which made her flinch a little and she saw the shadow disappear, Koneko quietly walked into the kitchen trying to keep her guard up, she then felt hand on her shoulder, she quickly turned around to find a very handsome man.

"My my, what do we have here~" he said in a playful tone

"W-who are you?" asked Koneko, the man smiled at her and took her hands in his and kissed her hand making Koneko blush

"Laito Sakamaki at your service, Bitch-chan~"

**Here's chapter 9 with some good scenes (Well that's what I think) and Laito-kun is here~ ^~^! Sorry that this chapter is short (couldn't think of anything else to write!) If you have some idea then please tell me by message or review :)**

**See you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously: **_"W-who are you?" asked Koneko, the man smiled at her and took her hands in his and kissed her hand making Koneko blush_

_"Laito Sakamaki at your service, Bitch-chan~"_

**Chapter 10**

"Laito Sakamaki..." Koneko said his name as she look at the handsome man in front of her, he had shoulder-length reddish-brown hair with a lighter blondish colour to the tips and green eyes, Koneko could see two piercings at the top of his left ear. Th man named Laito wore an unzipped blue hoodie with white cuffed sleeves over a striped sweater with sleeves that almost cover his hands and an white dress shirt with a red tie. He wears it with brown pants along with a black fedora hat that has a red ribbon around it. "What does that mean your related to Richter Sakamaki?" she asked, Laito's eyes darkened

"Yes, he's my uncle but I don't see him that way, he's more like...an object of hatred" Laito said

_Wow this guy sure hates Richter-kun_

"But I'm more interested on why such a cute human girl is in his house" said Laito back with his playful voice, Koneko blushed as he called her cute

"Oh I live with him"

"Live with him?"

"Y-yes, ever since my father moved abroad I had to stay here with Richter-kun" said Koneko

"I see, but I wonder..." Laito trailed off by looking at her

"N-nani?"

"Uncle wouldn't have anyone stay in his house, so that means that you must be special" said Laito with a small smirk

"Special? Me?" asked Koneko a bit shocked

"Yes you Bitch-chan~ but I wonder why" Laito said "But since uncle isn't here, shall we have some fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yes Bitch-chan fun~ like drinking this wine" Laito said as he held his wine glass close to her lips

"Wine? But I'm 17!" said Koneko

"Just a little won't hurt will it, Bitch-chan~" Koneko thought about it for a moment, he was nicer then Richter and he did look better then Richter plus he was right, a little bit of wine won'rt hurt, right?

"Ok but only a little!" said Koneko

"You have my word Bitch-chan"

"And please stop calling me that" said Koneko, Laito smirk widened

"Your a bit feisty, I like that" Laito said "You know, you are kinda rude"

"Excuse me?"

"I've told you my name but you haven't told me yours" said Laito, Koneko blushed in embarrassment

"Gomen, my name is Koneko Komori" she said

"Komori?" said Laito, why did that last name sound familiar (hands up if you know XD) "Ah and your first name is Koneko which means 'kitten', so cute~. If you don't want me to call you Bitch-chan then I'll call you Neko-chan, okay?"

"O-okay" said Koneko

_At lest it's better then Bitch-chan_

"Now then Neko-chan lets drink" Laito said as he gently tipped his wine glass to her lips, Koneko took a sip of the wine and found out that it tasted delicious "How is it Neko-chan?"

"It's good" Koneko replied

"Yes it is, but I'm sure that it will taste better, this way" Laito took a sip of the wine but didn't swallow it, instead he pulled Koneko close to him, his arms around her waist. Koneko yelped in surprise as he did this and then Laito pressed his lips on Koneko's, making her eyes widened. Laito forced her mouth open and he let the wine go in the her mouth, he used his tongue to make sure that she swallowed it all before pulling back.

"How was that Neko-chan? I'm sure that is was better this way, wasn't it?" he asked in a playful tone, Koneko was panting after the intense kiss

"W-why did you do that?" she asked him

"Silly Neko-chan I told you, to make the wine taste better" he said

"**LAITO!**" shouted a voice that both of them knew to well

Richter Sakamaki

Richter looked at Laito with anger which was amusing to Laito, this made Richter more angry Koneko looked between the two and could see where this could lead to, a fight.

"Welcome home uncle~ I hope you had a nice time, I sure did with Neko-chan" said Laito with a smirk

"Shut it Laito! What do you think your doing laying _your_ hands on my _prey_!" shouted Richter

"Now now uncle, there's no need to be angry. I was only giving Neko-chan some fun" Laito answered, Richter then went to Koneko and pulled her wrist so that she was close to him

"Ow!" Richter's hold of Koneko's wrist was too hard and painful

"Aw uncle~ your hurting Neko-chan, don't you know how to treat a girl" (like your one to talk Laito) said Laito with a small smirk

"Shut up! She belongs to me and only me!" shouted Richter

"You sound like Ayato-kun uncle" said Laito, he then signed "Well it looks like our fun is ruined so I better go home like a good boy~" he then looked at Koneko "Let's have some fun next time Neko-chan" he winked at her and then vanished

"You..." Richter was shaking in anger, he then glared at Koneko "You let him suck your blood didn't you!" Richter shouted at her

"N-no, I didn't!"

"Don't lie to me! You let him suck your blood and you enjoyed it!" Richter teleported them to _his_ room and threw Koneko on his bed, Koneko quickly tired to get away but Richter was too fast and went on top of her "You need to be punished" he said as he ties Koneko's arms to his bed. Koneko's eyes widened as flash backs came to her mind from that night where she tried to escape, Koneko struggles to break free but it only made the restrains tighter.

"I'll show you who your true master is" Richter then bit into Koneko's neck and sucked her blood, after a few seconds he detached his fangs and licked his lips, he then took of his shirt and undid the buttons to his trousers but he didn't take them off, he untied on his Koneko's hands and placed it _down there. _Koneko's cheeks reddened as she felt his cock underneath his trousers and boxers.

"Rub it" he ordered, Koneko looked at him on shock "Do it or I'll use a knife" Koneko gasped, she didn't want to feel a knife in her skin again so she did as she was ordered to, she rubbed his cock through his trousers and boxers. Richter gasped as Koneko rubbed his cock, it felt good...he needed more.

Richter then took off his trousers and then his boxers, he then unties Koneko's hands. Koneko looked at him confused, he ordered her to sit at the edge of the bed, to which she did and Richter sat in front of her (you can tell whats going to happen next)

"Suck it" Richter orders, Koneko looked at him with wide eyes

"N-nani?" Richter then glared at her

"You heard me, suck it or I'll give you another scar, a bigger one this time, or I could take you again" With having no other choice, Koneko hesitantly sucked Richter's cock. Richter put on of his hands in Koneko's hair and fisted it, he gasped in pleasure "Oi, suck it more" Koneko did and sucked his cock harder.

"Mmm...nghhh" Richter's moans filled the room "Ah! I'll cum soon" he said, a few minutes later Richter cummed inside Koneko's mouth "Swallow all of it" Richter ordered. Koneko struggled to do his order but she eventually did it, Koneko felt so dirty, she hated it. Koneko then felt ruffling on her head, she looked up to see that Richter was ruffing her hair

"That'll be for today my dear" Richter then pulled Koneko's face to his and kissed her lips, he then pulled away after a few seconds "You pleased your master so I'll reward you by letting you sleep with me in my bed tonight" Richter then placed Koneko under the bed covers, he put on his boxers and trouser and then joined Koneko's side and hugged her close to his body and he kissed her forehead.

Koneko didn't understand, first he was accusing her of letting Laito sucking her blood, then he forced her to give him a blow job and now acting kind, like nothing bad had happened! Koneko couldn't hold back anymore, she let tears fall from her eyes and cried, she didn't understand Richter and she wanted to find Yui but also, her heart...it was feeling weird to which made Koneko angry.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Richter asked in a gently voice, he wiped away Koneko's tears and cupped her cheeks with his hands "Hey...I'm sorry" Koneko looked at Richter shocked

_Did-did he just say 'sorry'?_

Richter then kissed Koneko's cheek "I'm sorry Koneko"

_Did he just say my name?!_

Again Koneko looked at Richter in shock, Koneko still cried so Richter hugged her tighter, her face buried in his neck and Richter was rubbing her back gently, he did this until she fell asleep

"Good night Koneko"

**Here's Chapter 10! Yes I know, bad Richter! But my precious baby Laito-kun is here! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will enjoy the rest ^~^**

**See you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously: **_Again Koneko looked at Richter in shock, Koneko still cried so Richter hugged her tighter, her face buried in his neck and Richter was rubbing her back gently, he did this until she fell asleep_

_"Good night Koneko"_

**Chapter 11**

Richter started at the girl beside him, he had woken up at 7 am and Koneko was still sleeping, he noticed that her arms were around him like his arms were around her. He stroked her hair gently, what did this girl mean to him? Why does he keep thinking about her? Is she special to him? Richter,s thoughts were mixed up but he pushed them away, he couldn't focus on Koneko right now, he needed to complete his plan and not to mention Laito.

Richter's teeth gritted together in anger, why was Laito at his house and what did he do with Koneko. Richter thought Laito sucked her blood but he was wrong, so...what were they doing? Richter then came out of his thoughts as he felt Koneko's body move, her eyes then opened and she rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned, Richter found these actions cute.

"Morning my dear" he greeted her with a smile

"Good morning Richter-kun" Koneko sat up and ruffled her hair "What time is it?" she asked

"7:30 my dear" Richter replied, Koneko gasped

"Oh no! I only have half an hour to get ready for school!" said Koneko in surprise, she rushed out of bed but Richter grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest "Richter-kun let me go! I need to go to school!", Richter pulled her closer, ignoring her and licked her skin on her collarbone

"I'll let you go after I've done drinking" he said, he then bit Koneko's collarbone, Koneko waited for the pain to come but it didn't, instead it felt...nice, Koneko covered her mouth with one of her hands to stop her releasing sound. Richter groaned in ecstasy as he felt her blood run down his throat, his hands traveled all over her body making it harder for Koneko to hold in her moans.

Richter then began to kiss all over Koneko's skin, he left hickeys and he rolled on top of her, he looked at Koneko who was blushing, she still held a hand to her mouth and her eyes were almost closed. Richter's hands went to the bottom of her nightgown and he brushed his fingers against her panties, he slowly entered 2 fingers into Koneko making her jump and release a moan which she was holding back. Richter thrusted harder and Koneko began to pant, she put her hands on Richter.s arms and tied to push him away but he wouldn't budge, he finally moved after Koneko came on his hands.

"My my you made a mess on my fingers" said Richter, he then licked his fingers until they were clean "Now get dresses or you going to be late" and with that he vanished. Koneko covered her eyes with her hands, letting small tears fall. Whats wrong with her? Why was getting her blood suck fell nice?

_I really do need to get out of here..._

Koneko wiped her tears away and got changed into her school uniform, she ate breakfast and got in the limo. Koneko was happy when she arrives at school, it took her away from the horrid memories she had of Richter and the other bad things that happened in her life, she enjoyed school while she could.

Koneko walked down the halls of the school but she stopped when a voice called her

"Koneko-san!" it was Attakai, Attakai caught up to Koneko and showed her a vile with pink liquid in it

"Nani Attakai-chan?"

"I want you to try this" said Attakai as she gave the vile to Koneko

"It's pink"

"You can clearly see that by looking at it"

"But I hate pink" said Koneko, Attakai signed

"Please Attakai-chan, just drink it"

"What will it do?" asked Koneko

"It will give you energy throughout the day, handy when you've been sucked by a vampire huh" answered Attakai

"Fine, but this is the last time I'm drinking anything pink you hear!" said Koneko, Attakai rolled her eyes. Koneko hated pink so much that she would wear, eat,drink or even sit on anything pink! Koneko drank all the potion, Koneko then covered her mouth as she found herself getting hot...and _wet_.

"A-Attakai-chan, w-what is this?" asked Koneko, Attakai smirked with a smug look on her face

"I makes your body hot and _very_ horny" replied Attakai, she then leaned in close to Koneko, making Koneko's back hit the wall. "I now need to test you Koneko-san" Attakai then dragged Koneko to the girls bathroom, it was now lesson time so no one should disturb them. Attakai and Koneko were in one of the stalls, with Koneko up on the door and Attakai in front of her.

Attakai removed Koneko's blazer, bow and waist coat, her hands went under Koneko's shirt and went to her breast which were covered by her bra

"Geez I cant do my experiment with these in the way now can I?" Attakai then unbuttoned Koneko's shirt and threw it on the floor where Koneko's bra soon joined in, Attakai squeezed Koneko's breast making Koneko moan

"A-Attakai-chan"

"No need to hold you voice back Koneko-_chan_" Attakai then licked one of Koneko's nipples while her other hand played with Koneko's other breast, Attakai's free hand went and removed Koneko skirt and rub Koneko's clit through her panties making Koneko moan louder.

"A-Attakai-chan, please...ahh!"

"Please what? What do you want me to do?" asked Attakai with a smirk

"Please, go down" Attakai did as Koneko wanted and went on her knee's

"Now what?

"L-lick me, down there..please!" Koneko pleaded, Attakai smirked

"Very well" Attakai removed Koneko's panties and gave her clit a lick, making Koneko moan in pleasure. Attakai kept licking then entered her full tongue, swirling it around, Koneko grasped onto Attakai's hair and moan loudly.

"A-Attakai-chan! i'm close!" a few seconds later Koneko came into Attakai's mouth and Attakai swallowed every piece, Koneko was panting hard and holding on to Attakai as Attakai stood up

"Koneko-chan, it's unfair if I'm left out" Attakai sat on the toilet seat and Koneko sat on her lap, kissing her, Koneko removed Attakai's bow, blazer, waistcoat, shirt and bra and threw them on the floor. Koneko rubbed her nipples against Attakai's making both oh them moan, Koneko then kissed down her body, removing Attakai's clothes in the process, as soon as she was on her knees she ate out of Attakai's clit. Attakai gasped in pleasure and put one of her hands in Koneko's hair and her other hands playing with one of her own nipples. Attakai screamed in pleasure as she came into Koneko's mouth, Attakai sat up straight as did Koneko, Koneko sat on Attakai's lap again and kissed her passionately.

Before they knew it the school bell went, signaling it was time to go home. Attakai and Koneko got dressed and made sure that they looked clean and smelt nice, they walk out of the school, before Koneko went to her limo she kissed Attakai's cheek, making Attakai blush.

When Koneko got home she went to her room and changed into some clothes and hung her school clothes in her wardrobe. She layed on her bed and thought about what happened with her and Attakai, arms wrapped out her waist which brought her out of her thoughts.

"How was school today dear?" asked Richter

"It was good" said Koneko with a very light blush

"I'm thirsty so stay still" said Richter and then he bit into her, Koneko gasped and arched her back

_The potion must still be effecting me!_

Richter detached his fangs and kissed Koneko's neck making her moan

"Hmp, enjoying this aren't we?" he asked, he then rolled them over so that Koneko was lying on the bed with Richter on top of her. Richter kissed Koneko on the lips and Koneko kissed back which surprised them both. They furiously kissed each other, invading each others mouth. Richter then gave Koneko a long kiss, Koneko put her hands on his chest, trying to push Richter back because she needed air. Richter released Koneko's lips when her body felt light, she fainted due to the lac of oxygen.

Richter placed Koneko under the bed covers and he took off his clothes except his trousers and slept by her side, wrapping his arms around her.

**CHAPTER 11, YEAH! Strong lesbo action ;) Hope you all enjoyed~ **

**See you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously: **_Richter placed Koneko under the bed covers and he took off his clothes except his trousers and slept by her side, wrapping his arms around her._

**Chapter 12**

Koneko signed as she layed on her bed, she woke up to find Richter gone and it was the weekend and she had nothing to do. Sh was still thinking about what happened to her and Attakai

_I wonder why she did that? Heh...and I thought Attakai was sensible_

Koneko sat up and rubbed her eyes, since Richter isn't home she might as well enjoy her time alone. Koneko walked out into the back garden and enjoyed the fresh air, she then sat down on the grass with her knees up with her face leaning in her hands

"Nufu~ Neko-chan looks bored" Koneko jumped up on her feet and looked behind her to find

Laito Sakamaki

"I think we can solve that problem" he said as he walked closer to her

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked, Laito smirked and pulled her into his arms

"I thought it would be fun to see Neko-chan again~" he said, he then leaned his head down to her neck and licked it making Koneko squeal "But...I also want to know why uncle has kept you alive" and then Laito bit into her skin, Koneko winced and tried to get out of his arms but he was too strong. Laito moaned as he detached his fangs "Your blood is so sweet Neko-chan~" he then licked the blood off her neck that was dripping from the bite, but for some reason her blood tasted like someone he drank from, but who. "I can tell by looking at your face that you want more, nufu~ what a naughty Neko-chan"

Laito then pulled her top down and bit above her breast, again Koneko winced from the pain

"L-Laito-kun, stop" Koneko said, Laito detached his fangs, he then looked at her and then signed

"Very well I'll stop, but you have to own it up to me later ok Neko-chan~?" Koneko hesitated but then nodded "Excellent! Now lets sit and enjoy the fresh air" he said as he sat down on the grass, Koneko soon joined him but sat a bit away from him, this made Laito chuckle "Come closer Neko-chan" Laito then pulled Koneko to his body with an arm wrapped around her shoulders, Koneko blushed by being to close to him, sure she did things more with Richter but it's different with Laito.

Laito is more handsome, he's more gentle then Richter and he smiles more. Yet she wonders...does he know anything about Yui, it is worth a shot asking him but what if he goes after her? It is worth that risk

"What are you thinking about Neko-chan?" asked the handsome brown-haired vampire, Koneko looked up at him

"N-nothing" she replied, the vampire chuckled

"Neko-chan your not good at lying are you" he said, Koneko turned away and started at the roses "Come on Neko-chan~ tell me, maybe I can help"

"W-well, I'm having trouble finding someone" she said

"Hmmm? Who?" Laito asked

"My sister" Koneko replied "Ever since our father moved to Europe for work we got separated"

"Why didn't he just keep you two together?" Koneko chuckled weakly

"Well, I'm not the daughter he wants, he's afraid that I'll do something to her, I said I wouldn't but...he didn't trust me"

"Why would he be afraid of you doing something to your sister?"

"Because I'm bisexual" Laito looked at her a bit shocked

"Eh? Really?" he asked with a bit of surprise, Koneko nodded her head

"Yeah, he was afraid that because I'm bisexual that I would do something to her, but I never would, she's my sister I would never do anything like that to her" the air was filled with silence for a few minutes before Laito broke it

"Tell me Neko-chan, what's your sisters name" he said

"Yui Komori" Laito's eyes widen in shock

_She's Bitch-chan's sister?!_

Koneko watched Laito's face as he looked shocked, did he know something about Yui? Koneko has to know

"Do you know anything about her like where she is right now" asked Koneko, Laito looked at her, he could see in her eyes that she missed Yui and wanted to see her. Laito turned his head away and sighed

"Yes I know where your sister lives" he said

"Really?! Where?!" asked Koneko impatiently

"With me and my 5 other brothers" he replied Koneko's eyes widened. Yui lives with Laito and his 5 brothers, but that meant...Yui had been living with six vampires!

"Wait! Your brothers are vampires too right! So she's been having her blood sucked by all of you?!"

"Ye, Bitch-chan had delicious blood like you Neko-chan, it's almost near impossible to hold back. But...only one of my brothers drink from her now"

_Well it's better then having six suck your blood, I really hope Yui's alright_

"Oh and there's another thing you should know about Bitch-chan" Koneko starred at him "Bitch-chan is a vampire" Koneko looked at him in shock, Yui's a vampire?

"Yui-chan's a vampire?! How did that happen?!" asked Koneko, Laito looked at her

"Well, I think it's better for Bitch-chan to tell you that" he said Laito then stood up and looked at the sky "Oh and uncle won't be coming back tonight"

"Eh? Why won't he" asked Koneko, Laito then looked at her with a small smirk

"He's dead" Koneko felt her heart hurt by these words, she hung her head low

_Richter-kun...is dead?_

"But that's a good thing right" said Laito, Koneko looked up to him "You can escape from him now"

_That's true, I can finally escape! I wonder...if I can live with Yui?_

"Hey Laito-kun?" Laito bent on his knees to get eye level with Koneko, he then leaned his face close to hers

"Yes Neko-chan~" Koneko blushed as he moved his face closer to hers

"I-I was wondering...If I could live with Yui-chan" she said, Laito smiled at her

"Of course you can Neko-chan~ but on one condition "

"What condition?" Koneko asked, Laito chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist making her blush even more

"You have to become mine and only I can drink from you"

"Become yours?" she repeated

"Yep! If you agree that you'll be mine and only mine then I shall allow you to live with Bitch-chan and my five brothers" Koneko didn't need to hesitate, as long as she was with Yui, she doesn't care what she has to do or become

"Ok" she said Laito grinned and then kissed her forehead

"Well then let's be off" He then carried her bridal style making her squeal in surprise, he then flew into the air and high above Richter's mansion

_Wow! We're really flying!_

Koneko looked up ans she could see the stars clearly, when Koneko looked down sh could see lots of houses, towns and cities, when Laito got higher she felt a bit scared and gripped hard onto Laito's jacket, this action made him chuckle

"Scared are we Neko-chan? That's alright, cling onto tightly and I'll never let you go" Laito then leaned down and kissed Koneko on the lips, Koneko's eyes widen but she responded which surprised her, Laito pulled back and smirked at her

"That's right Neko-chan, if you stay by my side I'll give you all the love you need and want" Koneko blushed, she rested her head against Laito's chest and signed in comfort.

What life was going to await her now? By living with the Sakamakai's and Yui she'll find out.

**And scene! Okay I know this chapter is short (and maybe doesn't explain much) but I wanted to get this story over with so that I can start to write the sequel (not sure what the title's going to be yet so bear with me) This is the last chapter and thank you for following and favouriting the story and thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I'll see you in the sequel!**

**See you. **


End file.
